


剥离线

by Yakumo_Rin



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakumo_Rin/pseuds/Yakumo_Rin
Summary: lofter旧文搬运&二世生日的贺文。灵感来源微博神奇吐槽君“第一次419，对象是我的老师”。





	剥离线

1

夜晚难得这么无聊。

藤丸立香在床上瘫成一个大字，呆滞地盯着天花板，期盼能有人来救她于水深火热的无聊之中，可无论是各种社交网络还是steam好友列表都在一片漆黑的静默之中，只有小档电风扇在身边发出吱呀呀的怪笑。

天色是香芋牛奶混着太妃糖奶泡，但时间已过八点半，高纬度地区的通病。立香忽的萌生出一种挨个把好友列表里的现充们都骚扰一遍、问问她这个死宅是怎么勾搭上他们的想法，最后她还是向寂静妥协，不去做这种会被他人拉黑的傻事。

立香给室友梅芙发了条消息表示自己要出门可能会晚点回来，可真到出了门，她才意识到自己也只是漫无目的地像个幽魂在石砖间数蚂蚁，抬头一看，她却发现不知不觉竟跑到了梅芙经常带她来的那个酒吧前。

一念之间，她决定和撒旦做个交易。

直到在吧台前坐下，她才看见梅芙给她回的消息：玩的开心。还附赠了几个表示亲昵的emoji，隔着屏幕都能感受到一个现充对一个死宅浓郁的嘲讽。

立香边玩手机边在吸管上咬出一大排牙印，忽然意识到自己现在的举动无异于换了个地方玩手机，而且，酒吧里还没有家里的大床和充电器。

好吧，干点别的。立香转转眼珠，目光在酒吧里的每个客人身上都停了几秒，转了一圈终于看见了身旁的男人——刚才这里有人吗？她眨了眨眼，今天酒吧难得人少，她还特地选了个周围都没人的空旷地，为的就是能一个人静静，结果，墨菲定律，边上还是来了不识相的陌生人。

她有些不适，仿佛毛毛虫沿着脊柱来回爬行，便皱起眉，嫌恶地瞄了那个男人两眼——之所以多看了一眼，是因为男人留着长发。毕竟男人和长发多半搭不上边，除非是个搞艺术的或者混时尚界的。

男人目光放空，百无聊赖，玻璃杯里层次分明的鸡尾酒已经被他搅拌成晚霞的颜色，他捏着吸管，仍在折腾那杯浑然一体的龙舌兰日出。镁光灯向吧台上投射着刺目的光，流光溢彩之间他的表情却没有丝毫明媚。他在沉思什么，还是仅仅只是在发呆，又或是单纯地把思维迷失在沙哑的爵士乐里，反正立香看不出来。

会来酒吧的人无论带着什么样的故事和目的，究其本源都是消磨时光虚度生命，而且，愁眉苦脸的男人若不是故作深沉，其背后一定会有些啼笑皆非的经历。立香又偏头打量他，忧愁的神色像是个艺术品，那仿佛会变色的眼眸就是画龙点睛的代表，灯光闪烁，虹膜随着灯光变换不同的颜色，从绿到灰再到黑，恍惚间又变成了绿，就像北国的冬天里被薄霜覆盖的青苔，胡乱地改变折射光的波长。

在一个没什么人的酒吧，孤男寡女坐在同一桌……等、等一下，按照国际惯例，难道不该有点什么展开才对吗？立香沉思了一秒就放弃装深沉，决定用上梅芙教她的最简单的开场白打破微妙的氛围：“嘿，先生。您在等人吗？”

“没有。”

他微微偏头，神色严肃，眉角抽了一下，显然也是一副不乐意被人打扰的低气压，可他嘴里却还咬着吸管，完全无法维持深沉的形象，更像是社交网络上那些出名的网红猫，滑稽得让立香想笑。她决定暂时不破坏自己的矜持，于是强忍笑意，抿了一口鸡尾酒，继续问：“不会觉得甜吗？那杯特基拉日出。”

“不会，甜食对脑力劳动有帮助。”他有一茬没一茬地接着立香的话，“倒是您不会觉得苦么，女士？”

“并不觉得，天气太热反而想要喝点带柠檬的东西，而且我喜欢玛格丽特，就像我喜欢黑咖啡和不加糖不加奶的茶一样……不过真是看不出来，您居然是甜食派。”

“也不算，我和您一样，我也喜欢喝黑咖啡，红茶也不喜欢加糖。虽然只有远东地区的人会这么做，但纯粹的咖啡因更有利于提神。”男人咬着吸管，紧绷的唇角放松了些，“您可以叫我埃尔梅罗。”

于是话题变得覆水难收。

立香顺着饮食文化和他兜圈子，上到天文地理下到诗词歌赋远到国际形势近至游戏消遣，反正他们之间没有一点冷场的迹象。立香手舞足蹈地和埃尔梅罗比划着最近在玩的游戏，埃尔梅罗只是咬着吸管，微微眯眼，似笑非笑地看着她。

身边热切又暧昧的眼神盯得立香双颊发烫，她恍惚间有点心动过速。霎时，手机屏幕闪了一下，不知是什么app跳出来的悬浮窗提醒搅乱了这一暧昧的宁静，屏幕上的时间把她吓了一跳。那一刻立香幡然醒悟了相对论的奥义，暗自庆幸终于可以脱下淑女的社交外装，语气里却满是惋惜：“啊，都这个时候了……我该回去了。”

埃尔梅罗也拿出手机，才发现早就过了午夜：“我送您吧，女士。太晚了，您一个人在路上不安全。”

“那就麻烦您了。”立香露出了歉意的微笑。

 

 

2

老城区不比外城区那般现代化，从酒吧出来就是一条幽静的深巷，昏暗的路灯摇曳着暖黄色的光，只能最低限度照亮地上的石砖。入夜后说不上冷，可立香冷不丁打了个喷嚏——无论如何在夜里穿着一件无袖雪纺衬衫还是单薄了点。埃尔梅罗却二话不说脱下了白西装，搭在立香身上。

外套上残留着埃尔梅罗的体温，还带着大吉岭红茶的清香。也许是酒精作祟，立香忽然觉得这样像极了埃尔梅罗在抱着她，微风变成了他的呼气，一阵阵扑向她的耳廓。想和他接吻的冲动在她脑海里破土而出。

更正，她已经在这么做了。立香贴着埃尔梅罗的唇，吻得细琐又缱绻，眼前停电似的黑暗，她看不见他此刻石化的表情，她也不想看到。

最后立香头昏脑涨，喘着气后退了两步，半眯着眼，舌尖为唇瓣涂抹上水光，玩味地问道：“您想和我上床吗？”

埃尔梅罗也在调整呼吸，直愣愣地俯瞰地砖缝隙里或许在爬行的蚂蚁，大脑几近宕机。立香也低下头，意识到刚才说了多么不知廉耻的话后赶忙捂住滚烫的脸，并把几分钟前脱口而出的一切都归咎于地球正在飞越光子带，并迫不及待地希望拉姆塞定律立刻应验在自己身上。

不行，藤丸立香，占了便宜就得道个歉。立香挣扎一番，脱下埃尔梅罗的西装塞回他手里，若无其事地细声道：“抱歉，埃尔梅罗先生，就、就当刚才什么也没发生。我走了。晚安。”

可立香还没迈出两步，她就感觉有什么东西缠住她的手腕，或许是掐着，是他修剪整齐的指甲深深陷进她手腕内侧纤薄的肌肤。

她一阵吃痛，回过头，顺着那只修长的手向上望去，可长发几乎遮住他的脸，她看不见埃尔梅罗的表情。埃尔梅罗的声音有点哑：“可以。”

他刚才说了什么？是前一个问题的回答还是后一句话的回应？立香忽然发现自己也处理不过来这么大的信息量，呆滞地望着埃尔梅罗，意识已经漂流到外太空。

“我是说，那个……就去我家做……可以吗？”

“啊……好。”

外套又回到立香身上，她的手被他紧紧牵着，温热从她的掌心蔓延向四肢百骸。他们心照不宣地保持沉默，寂静与漆黑一路相伴，直到便利店的白炽灯招牌撕碎黑暗。

埃尔梅罗略显僵硬地清了清嗓子：“稍等一下，女士，我……我得去买点东西。”

立香跟着埃尔梅罗进了便利店，她转了一圈，震惊地发现便利店里竟然还有故国进口的玫瑰味觉糖，顺手拿了一包，走到收银台前才发现埃尔梅罗的目的是买烟和套子，顺道买了一盒薄荷糖。

家里没有才来买的吗？立香盯着那包杜○斯，做了个口型却默默把口哨声埋到心底，肆意揣测这个男人各种各样的可能性。

 

穿过老旧住宅区的窄巷，踏上走几步都会吱呀作响震掉墙皮的旧楼梯，立香跟着埃尔梅罗走进他的公寓。虽说老城区这些旧住宅楼颇能体现这座城市的悠久历史以及几百年前的建筑设计师在结构力学上鬼才般的造诣，但是一想到接下来要在这房子里进行的是促进生命和谐的运动，立香还是不免慌了几分，她可不想成为历史上第一个因为滚床单而让房屋坍塌的人名垂千古，这简直丢人丢到昴宿星了。

她的意识还跟着小行星带神游，下一秒，唇上传来了湿凉柔软的感觉，混着淡淡的酒气和薄荷香，紧接着浓烈的大吉岭红茶的香气猛地向她袭来，滚烫又粗糙的触感挤进了牛仔短裙里侧。

立香轻轻晃了晃脑袋，感觉听见了哗啦的声音，应该不是自己脑袋里的进的水。她向后仰去，肩头触到墙壁，一瞬的冰凉。

她总算反应过来：“等、等一下，您的西装掉了。”

“呵。”埃尔梅罗在立香耳边留下一声轻嘲，“真是心大啊，女士。”

诶——到了这时候立香却突然木讷起来，反射弧可能被酒精溶解了，她只听见埃尔梅罗在她耳边轻哼了一声，捡起地上的西装挂在一旁，揽着她的腰，躺倒在沙发上。

她最后只清楚地记住了一句话：“这时候您还有余裕担心我的西装吗？”再然后，她能回忆起的东西仅剩下眼前模糊地摇曳着类似教堂琉璃窗的彩光和紧贴着小腹的热度而已。

大概只是喝醉了以后做了一场过于虚妄的春梦吧。

当立香睁开眼时，她只看到了过于明亮的阳光透过白纱窗帘，在木地板上拉成一条金色的长线。大概是中午，整个房间都被泼上金色的光。立香根本不想动，混沌的意识里循环往复着三句话：我是谁我在哪我在干什么。

立香眯起眼，先嗅到一股子陌生的宝格丽男香，这才发现自己正身处完全陌生的房间里，躺在从未见过的软床上，盖着柔软的天鹅绒被，腰间还搭了一只男人的手，大吉岭红茶的香气环抱着她，而她身上一丝不挂。随着清醒的意识袭来的还有浑身上下难以磨灭的酸痛感，她才开始回想昨天发生的事——

喝酒、约男人，还有一夜情。

比一目了然还简明扼要，看来不完全是喝醉以后的疯狂春梦。

立香揉了揉头发，凌乱的刘海被她揉成鸟巢，她转身，就看见男人纤瘦的身躯和搭在锁骨前的一绺长发。她莫名起了玩心，伸出手轻轻勾着长发在指间转动，还没开始给他编麻花辫，她的手就被一只骨节分明的手捉住放到唇边亲吻，阻止了她继续对他的头发上下其手。

原来埃尔梅罗早就醒了，立香恶作剧不成反而撞到枪口上，只好把头又埋进被子里，瞪大眼委屈地希冀率先示弱能得到他的原谅。然而埃尔梅罗只是顺着她的手臂抚向她的蝴蝶骨，再沿着腰窝向下，贴着臀线下沿。立香本能地蜷起身体，可埃尔梅罗没准备这么轻易放过立香多余的小动作，他把上半身压向立香，轻轻在她耳边吹着气。

尽管酒醒过后两个人都口干舌燥，可他们就这么做了，接个吻都是薄荷糖混着玫瑰味觉糖的食用香精味，身下也干涩得仿佛只剩撕裂的痛感，但很快他们就淹没在劈头盖脸的快慰中。

事后她只是眯着眼贴着埃尔梅罗的胸口温存，尽管她并不想用这种很敷衍了事的词把之前激烈的云雨一笔带过，可脑中总有些失落的空白和尖锐的涩痛阻止她的意犹未尽，而她能想起来的也只剩缠绵在一起的两具胴体。

立香失神了很久，才晃晃悠悠地支起身子：“嘿，我得洗个澡，能借一下您的浴室吗？”

“请便。对了，您想吃些什么吗？”

听到吃这个字眼，立香的胃立马条件反射地应答，她只好难为情地把刘海的凌乱程度升了个级，并尽量让自己的回答显得没有那么不要脸：“呃……我都行。您要是不介意的话我可以做午饭……”

“是吗？家里可没什么食材。”

巧妇难为无米之炊，不过好歹冰箱里还有白面包和牛油果，还有点应季的水果蔬菜，尽管只有普通的水果三明治配蔬菜沙拉，可怎么着都比什么仰望星空来的健康，味觉上的。

立香吃过饭也洗了澡，披了一件埃尔梅罗给她的衬衫就在房间里四处游荡。昨晚洗出去的衣服还有点潮湿，她只好继续等衣服晾干。

客厅阳光很好，她便随手拿起一本茶几上的书，坐在飘窗旁翻了翻——是奥德赛，虽然严肃了点，不过好歹比梅芙那些毫无干货的娱乐杂志好些，至少能打发时间。

埃尔梅罗刚洗完澡，腰间就围了一条浴巾，水珠顺着长发把擦干的身体又濡湿。他凝视着窗边，午后的阳光拥抱着立香，她身上的衬衫透着模模糊糊的阳光，垂下的睫羽在金色的光斑里微微翕动，衬衫只从胸前挡到小腹，头发披散着，被她拨向同一侧，阴影从脖颈沿着锁骨蔓延到胸口，朦胧地令人遐想。

他忽然生出一种冲动，想从身后抱着她。难能让荷尔蒙占据主导权的埃尔梅罗环住她纤细的腰肢，下巴轻轻倚在她的肩上：“您在看什么，女士？”

“随便翻翻罢了。抱歉，不该翻您的私人物品，但实在有些无聊，才……”

“喜欢就看吧，书而已，没什么。”

埃尔梅罗拉开衬衫的领子，下巴上一点点胡茬贴着她的肩窝，蹭的她咯咯发笑。

“女士，”他收起了和她开玩笑的语气，从茶几上抽了一支笔和一张便签纸，在上面写写画画，“能给我您的联系方式吗？作为交换，这是我的。”

“抱歉……恐怕不行。”

埃尔梅罗有些不可置信：“为什么？”

“您看，先生，我连自己的名字都没告诉您，为什么要告诉您我的联系方式？”立香依偎着他的肩，调笑道，“最开始我只是抱着和您度过一夜的想法才会向您搭话的。有句话怎么说的来着……一夜情的精髓不就是只进入我的身体不进入我的生活吗？”

“可我不是这个打算。”埃尔梅罗眯起眼，“而且我确实考虑过……想进入您的生活。”

“我可远没有你这一天所看到的那么美好，先生，您看到的也只是我想让您看到的一面而已。不过……如果我们有缘分的话，大概还会再见面吧。”

立香走后，埃尔梅罗坐在飘窗旁边，指尖粗糙的纹路贴着唇纹来回摩挲，尽力想在她离去的十分钟后回忆起她的温度。他看着一室明媚和宁静，却被某只手推进嘈杂的黑暗里，他在痛苦中摸索，直到真的摸到一个毛绒的小玩意。他把玩着那个依然残留着柑橘香气的橘色发圈，把它放在唇边亲吻，又把它扎到头发上，当做是这个自命不凡的女孩留在灰色的循环中闪耀的纪念品。

 

 

3

立香直到回了家才发现自己的发圈落在了埃尔梅罗那里。

她刚想敷衍搪塞梅芙漫不经心的追问，却未曾料到梅芙眼尖，她吹了吹指甲尖，像个小狼狗似的围着她嗅了一圈：“还说你没去泡男人？发圈都没了，身上还一股子男士香波的气味，而且你脖子上那么大一个吻痕，你竟然没发现就这么回来了？”

立香被梅芙玩味的神色盯着，颇有种被捉奸的错觉，冷汗热汗一股脑顺着后背哗啦啦直流。她做贼心虚地揪了把头发，才发现确实把发圈留在了埃尔梅罗那儿，只好一五一十地和梅芙招了。她以为梅芙会嘲笑她段数太低，可没想到梅芙惊得眼珠都快掉出来了：“你就这么把煮熟的鸭子放飞了？”

“本来就没想和他有什么进一步发展，我又不是你，虽然第一眼看到他确实有好感……算了，反正已经过去了。”

立香甩开梅芙，回到房间，把揉成一团的便签纸展开，盯着埃尔梅罗的字迹微微一笑，随后夹进她的手账本里。

自那一天以后，她便把这件事随着便签纸一同封印。她从未想过和他重逢，更从未想过居然来的这么猝不及防——

“……总之，这里是课堂，不是用来吃早餐的地方。我不希望以后再让我看到有谁在我的课上吃东西。”

此时的立香刚把戚风蛋糕一口塞进嘴里，脸颊鼓的似花栗鼠，坐在阶梯教室第一排和埃尔梅罗大眼瞪小眼，一点大气都不敢出，浑身僵硬得如同一条被钉在人生的耻辱柱上的咸鱼。

埃尔梅罗站在讲台前，居高临下，脸色铁青盯着立香，投影屏的背光更是把他的脸色生硬地描黑了几度，让立香错以为他看着她的眼神凌厉如刀削。

F**k，怎么这么凶，他在床上可不是这样的。

立香幽怨地抿嘴，默默把素质X连一股脑咀嚼了一遍。缘真是妙不可言，尤其是孽缘。她暂且屏蔽了埃尔梅罗在讲台上唠叨和课程无关的东西，思维不免飘回了一个月前那个相对还算美妙的夜晚，最后把记忆停留在他们吻别后她对埃尔梅罗说的那句“有缘再见”。

看来自己这立flag的水平可能是纳尔逊子爵的成千上万倍，立香想，“英格兰期盼人人都恪尽职守，尤其是在立flag方面”，要是把她搁在日不落帝国时代，她大概就是从特拉法尔加凯旋的胜利号上唯一殉国的倒霉鬼，死法可能还是非受迫性的。

“多余的话就少说几句了，开始上课。”

立香的思维又被埃尔梅罗气定神闲的声音牵回课堂，至少在她听起来是这样。这可能是立香这辈子听的最认真的一节课，她盯着课本上的蝌蚪字，完全不敢抬头看埃尔梅罗，点名这把达摩克利斯之剑就悬在她头上，她总有种不祥的预感——今天这堂课如果有课堂提问，第一个遭殃的肯定是她。

十分钟后，墨菲定律就应验了。

“这个问题，我看看……藤……藤丸，你来回答。”

What the fu**ing bullsh*t?!

就这样，立香这节课第三次和埃尔梅罗对上了眼。她庆幸自己听了课，面对教授跳脱的提问也不至于抓瞎，虽然回答起来磕磕巴巴，但好在是让埃尔梅罗不再用那么凶神恶煞的认真眼神盯着她不放。

得到了教授“请坐”的回复，她总算又瘫回座椅上，活像个丢了牵线的悬丝傀儡。

  

藤丸立香，二十二岁，无神论者，时钟塔研究生在读，从来不信什么造化弄人之类的说辞，近期最大的困扰是水逆——从梅芙那些花花绿绿的时尚杂志的扉页上偶然看到的。

自打第一节课成了埃尔梅罗点名的高发区后，立香决定以后上课低调一点，以后的课就不坐第一排，去中后排找个位子，大概也许应该不会被他盯上——不会才怪了。

“藤丸，你来回答。”

如今已是开学第三周，可每一节课立香总是要提心吊胆地等待着来自埃尔梅罗的角度刁钻的问题，少则一次，多则整节课都要被找麻烦，并且他的点名和她坐在哪里、是做贼心虚地埋着头看书还是光明正大地抬起头看板书的状态无关。

而且，这位埃尔梅罗教授的人气已经不能单用恐怖形容，是巨大巨大超级超级的恐怖。明明在她眼里宛如灾厄的点名，却被班里其他女学生（玛修除外）当成了宠幸，“如何成为埃尔梅罗教授最宠爱的天选之人并吸引他的点名”之类的提问轰炸就成了每节课后立香的保留节目。可她总不能把自己和埃尔梅罗教授发生过一夜情这种堪比第三次世界大战爆发的爆炸性新闻抖出来害了他们两人的名声（尤其是教授的），只好敷衍了事地表示是她作为日本留学生的名字夹在一堆正常的英文名字中读起来有种怪异的韵律——多么自欺欺人却又异常服众的说法。

今天也不例外，雄鹰依旧品尝了普罗米修斯的肝，巨石还是滚回了西西弗斯的脚边，立香又在四十双带着嫉妒的敌视中再次颤抖着成为整个阶梯教室的焦点人物。

至于另外八双的眼神，一双来自埃尔梅罗捉摸不透的严肃，一双来自玛修·基列莱特的同情，另外六双则是教室里仅有的六名男性同学的幸灾乐祸。

“……综上所述，我认为穆罕默德二世下令撤兵并非完全是因为受到来自神圣罗马帝国的威胁……嗯……就这样。”

“回答的不错，请坐。我们可以根据藤丸的回答结合史实做更多分析……”

立香庆幸还好自己通过那些怪诞不经的游戏学了不少又偏又冷的豆知识，才能勉强靠抖机灵糊弄过埃尔梅罗这些鬼畜的问题，可这么糊弄不是什么长久的办法，她每一次回答问题时都觉得自己仿佛被掏空，心理和脑力上的。

更让她头疼的是每周的课程报告，那些报告纸上全是犀利的不知该归类为批评还是表扬的尖锐文字，而她无意间看到玛修的报告时才知道，其他人的报告上都只有单一字母的评级，只有她的评级用上了26个字母。

有那么一瞬间，她真的以为自己成了所谓耶稣见了她都要往后靠的“the special one”。

惨，怎一个惨字了得。

 

 

4

“梅芙亲，我觉得我可能被教授针对了。”

立香有气无力地把她宝贝的Burberry军旅背包往地上一甩，瘫向沙发，把脸埋进大型芙芙玩偶里。梅芙嫌弃地挪了挪位子，白了立香一眼，又继续对着小化妆镜涂她的唇釉，一字一顿：“自作自受。”

“得了，已经受了三个星期，我觉得我脑细胞都死了一半了。”

“那不是还有一半吗？”

“梅芙亲你就忍心看着你的室友脑死亡？”

立香从芙芙玩偶的背后抬起头，露出眼睛，前额被梅芙的一阳指准确命中。吃了一记弹指的她委屈巴巴盯着梅芙，然而梅芙并不领情，恶友的职责当然是继续损她：“当初你要是和他继续发展哪有这么多后续剧情，信我，reddit情感区那些话题都不敢这么写。”

“可我又没有千里眼，怎么知道伦敦这么大高校这么多，他偏偏就是我们学校我们专业的教授啊？”

“事实证明发生过一夜情的两个人在生活中再次碰面的概率高达98.78%，绝非理论上的七十亿分之一。”梅芙的语气毫无波动，“所谓念念不忘必有回响，虽然有幸存者偏差的成分在里面。”

立香自动把梅芙口中的数字过滤成了乱码，决定绕过数学的话题，有气无力地问：“所以说，我现在要怎么办才能让他不再继续点我名啊？”

“还能怎么办？和他交流一下啊，你就这样什么也不说他肯定会继续为难你。要是交流不行你们还能 **交流** 一下嘛。”梅芙突然露出意味深长的笑容，双唇并拢又分开，冲着立香发出啵的一声，煞有介事地在后面那个交流上加了重音。

“拜托，教授的邮件都是他那几个学生看的，”立香又开始折腾起芙芙抱枕，“不是找他写推荐信之类的邮件他肯定不会亲自看。”

“那就没办法了，你等着脑死亡吧。”

立香几乎快要埋在芙芙里成了鸵鸟，忽然，点亮牛顿的苹果就砸到了她的脑袋，她一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上蹦起来：“对啊，找他交流！梅芙亲你真他妈是个鬼才！”说着留了个脱缰的背影给还没跟上立香的脑回路的梅芙。

埃尔梅罗留给她的便签还在她的手账本里夹着，便签纸被揉出了毛边，不规则的纹路穿梭在黑色墨水间，可号码和姓名的痕迹未曾湮灭。

立香斟酌了许久的措辞，最后还是不兜圈子直截了当告诉埃尔梅罗她的目的。

就在立香刚开始思考该不该摆出祭天的姿势祭拜手机祈求回应的时候，嗡的一声，她就看见了埃尔梅罗的回信：明天下午四点，有空的话来我办公室。

藤丸·信神不如信自己·立香根本没有深思为什么埃尔梅罗会秒回她的消息，破天荒地跑到公寓附近的小教堂做了一下午的祷告，虽然祷告的内容和启示和福音之流毫无关系，反正，心诚则灵。

接下来的二十四小时如同从三叠纪到白垩纪一样漫长，等立香终于站在埃尔梅罗的办公室门口，期待已经完全被恐惧压回了黑匣子，可没办法，为了自己安稳的研究生生涯，立香还是叩响了木门。

“请进。”

埃尔梅罗漫不经心的声音隔着门缝悠悠飘来。好，听起来他心情不算差，立香走进门，拘谨地说：“打扰了。”他正坐在窗边捧着一沓报告吞云吐雾，头也没抬，听见立香的声音便顺手把烟碾灭在一旁的烟灰缸里，再从抽屉里摸出一盒薄荷糖往嘴里倒了两粒。

“教授。”立香也懒得再兜圈子，毕竟脑细胞比较重要，“我想和您谈谈……您为什么每节课都要点我的名？”

“因为我能从你这里得到我想要的回答。”

显然立香在这方面比较迟钝，没能理解埃尔梅罗话里的深意：“可是班上比我学习好的人多了去了，他们也能给出教授您想要的回答，甚至可能比我的观点更有深度。”立香接过埃尔梅罗递过来的茶杯，僵硬地像是没上机油的机器人，“所以……我在想教授您这么‘关照’我，是不是和两个月前的那件事有关。”

“你逻辑学怎么学的，我点名和两个月前的什么事有关吗？还有，两个月前发生了很多事，你要指代以前至少先说清楚是什么事情。”埃尔梅罗沉下声，“而且，正因为班上学习比你好的人多了去了，才更应该让你这样有潜力的学生多多锻炼。”

Motherf**ker，我这种混子想好好把这一年半混过去混个毕业顺便捞个劳工证怎么这么难啊？立香又在内心字正腔圆地过了一遍各种国骂，佯装镇定抿了一口红茶，说：“可教授您一直点我的名，不仅仅是因为我的成绩吧，还和……还和两个月前我在酒吧找您约……咳，一夜情这件事有关——而且我认为后者才是主要原因。”

“理由呢？”

“女人的直觉。”说完，立香自己都觉得无厘头。

“噗——”埃尔梅罗的严肃终于绷不住了，他笑了，一秒，马上又恢复了冷峻的神色，“虽说是很荒诞的理由，但不得不承认直觉在研究中的确有用。”

“所以您点我的名果然是和那件事有关吧。该不会是那天我没有告诉您我的名字，所以想借机点名报复我？”

埃尔梅罗生硬地清了清嗓子，不自然地撩着头发借机盖住发烫的耳朵：“算是一个理由，但并不是全部。我和你的导师阿尼姆斯菲亚女士交流过，虽说你的成绩算不上顶尖，不过你偶尔会有些闪光的想法很值得深究，这只是让你表达自我想法的最下策罢了。”

能把自己的私欲说的这么冠冕堂皇也是绝无仅有了吧。立香在心里翻了个白眼：“教授您这是以您要求自己的学生的标准来要求我的吧，可我的导师明明是奥尔加玛丽教授。您这是越界啊。”

“就算只是上过我的课，不选择我的课题，我也会把你们当成我自己的学生的。”

“管这么多学生，教授您可真闲。”他家大概是海边的吧，管这么宽。

“职责所在。再说作为学生，难道你不把教过你的老师当成自己的老师？”

“那当然，您可不仅仅是我的老师。”立香脑子一热，决定破罐子破摔，“我可是——把您当成 **床伴** 的。”

有句古诗怎么说的来着？牡丹花下死做鬼也风流？立香窃笑，虽然这句话若是被别人听到，对两个人都必是不折不扣的负面影响，但，反正现在办公室只有他们两个，再说立香已经比时钟塔其他女学生抢先一步和她们的心头肉上过床了，怎么想都是血赚。

“ **那你为什么要在意一个床伴的点名呢？** ”

万万没想到道高一尺魔高一丈，埃尔梅罗居然没有训斥她，而是脸不红心不跳顺着她的话说了下去。立香噎住，得意轰然破碎，她只好把自己大脑短路的责任再次推卸给地球穿越光子带。

“……所以，教授您还会继续在课堂上点我的名么？”

“当然。而且课后有时间的话也希望能和你多聊聊。”

立香显然又迟钝了，没好气地说：“那我和您打个赌。如果我赢了，您以后就不要再这么针对我，无论是课堂点名还是报告，如果我输了，您想怎么做都行。”

埃尔梅罗眯起眼，摩挲着下巴，决定听听立香的条件：“你准备怎么做？”

“我打赌我能在下一个暴雨天里游泳横渡英吉利海峡，一个来回。”

“英吉利海峡里的食肉鱼半个来回就能把你吃干净，换一个实际点的。”

立香的眼珠转了转，沉思之际，埃尔梅罗几分钟前说过的话突然点亮了她的世界。好了，就它了。她正色道：“我听说教授您会带您的学生参加下星期五的校内辩论赛，那，既然教授想让我表现自己，那就打赌我能在辩论赛里打败教授您的队伍，怎么样？”

没想到即使是实际一点的赌约，也远超过了埃尔梅罗的期望。他带过的辩论赛冠军可能比时钟塔现有的学生都多，让一个菜鸟挑战他？就算是有天赋的菜鸟，这也简直是不可能的任务。他瞪大了眼，难以置信地提高音量：“明天就截止报名了，你这时候上哪儿再找到两个辩手？”

“这就是教授您不够了解我了，时钟塔这么大，还有我找不来的人么？”立香露出释然的笑容并挑了下眉毛，“教授您的队伍可别先爆冷了哦。”

“……我会拭目以待。”

令埃尔梅罗始料未及的是，立香居然真的忽悠来了两个队友参加辩论赛，而且，每天下了课就没了影的她居然开始老老实实呆在学校，每天都在图书馆里泡到闭馆，完全是拿出了百分之两万的认真。他最初只是旁敲侧击地和立香开开玩笑，可没想到她把他的玩笑话全都当了真，并且居然真的要和他在校内辩论赛上公开叫板。

这都什么跟什么，一句话就能解决的事情一定要这么上纲上线吗？太荒诞现实了吧。

埃尔梅罗现在和立香坦白也不是，不坦白也不是，只好在图书馆闭馆前一刻走到立香身旁，轻轻敲了敲她的桌面，一本正经地说：“想要和我们组一较高下的话，只是看历史书可远远不够。”

“教授这是要对我放水了吗？”

“勘察敌情而已。”埃尔梅罗从立香的透明笔盒里拿出一把圆珠笔，在她摊开的空白笔记本上洋洋洒洒写了一堆东西，完全没有过问物品的主人是否同意，“已经知道辩题了吧？把该准备的背景知识都准备好，可别在对上我们组以前就被淘汰了。”

立香仔细把密密麻麻的花体字连个标点都不落看完，才发现上面写的全是辩题和书名，再抬起头时，埃尔梅罗已经走远了。她对这份书单的参考价值将信将疑，虽然不该带着恶意揣摩这个和她颇有孽缘的男人好心给她的参考资料的举动，可谁又知道这会不会是智商超群的军师落井下石的陷阱呢。

 

 

5

相对论恐怕真是地球上最成功的理论，它不仅打破了二十世纪初人类对时空的定性思维，而且还能用洛伦兹变换合理解释为什么人在同样的时间间隔里会有完全不同的体验——工作和等待的时间被无限拉长，而消遣和准备的时间又被无限压缩。

立香合上埃尔梅罗的书单上推荐的最后一本书，面如死灰瘫在桌前。考虑到他们有过肉体关系的塑料感情以及平日里埃尔梅罗相对还算友善的举动，立香还是信了他一回，勉强把他说的该准备的东西都准备好了。

毕竟她死皮赖脸求来的两个人可都是各自学院里的佼佼者，她作为吊车尾为了不拖他们的后腿，只好强制让自己溺死在知识的海洋中。玛修这个常年作业报告小测大考都是满分的乖学生自是不用多说；而另一个人，爱德蒙·唐泰斯，可是隔壁法学院的高材生。虽然最初立香并不准备拉下脸去拜托这个损友，可法学和学霸这两个词组合在一起无论如何都充满了辩论赛冠军的气势，让她实在无法抗拒蛇果的诱惑。

她几乎一天一夜没阖眼，一副靠着两条士力架和一杯意式浓缩吊着最后一口气那回光返照似的模样，径直走到第一排参赛选手席里就座。

立香和爱德蒙和玛修分别打了个招呼，便开始研究起大礼堂。礼堂比她想象中还要大，仿佛在舞台上大吼一声就能听见此起彼伏的回音，矩阵灯在头顶闪着眩目的光，而背后乌泱泱的人群似乎都在注视被光芒笼罩的她。

是错觉吧？她轻轻偏头，发现埃尔梅罗就坐在她的身侧，和她之间不远不近地隔了一条两人宽的小过道，认真看着舞台上辩论席双方的人，时而在笔记本上写着什么东西，时而和身边的灰发女性和金发男性窃窃私语。

果然是错觉啊。立香又偏头，瞄了一眼身后的躁动不安的人群，灼灼的视线显然是投向她右手边的男人的。无论哪一场，只要是埃尔梅罗的队伍出场，就少不了女学生的尖叫和欢呼。这几乎相当于坐镇主场，在人升的重压之下，也难怪以前他能够兵不血刃就夺冠。而比起埃尔梅罗那顺风顺水的晋级之路，立香他们每一次晋级几乎都如同坐过山车，跌跌撞撞才如愿以偿。

立香走进决赛的辩论席，轻轻抚摸桌面上的木痕，听着主持人念出埃尔梅罗的名字时台下宛如进行某种宗教仪式那般山呼海啸的呼喊，混乱的人声间，时间都变得久远而迷蒙。

玛修的关切被稀释在人声鼎沸间，直到爱德蒙轻轻推了推立香，立香才发现自己搭在桌面上的手在颤抖，而整个礼堂的目光都集中在她的身上，沉默着等待她的发言。

台下冒出尖锐细碎的气声，人们似乎在议论什么，你一言我一语，萦绕着她的耳畔，又被礼堂墙上火红与金黄的法兰绒稀释得一干二净，只剩下了矩阵灯投射下的惨白，没有声音，没有画面，没有别人，只剩下藤丸立香她自己，还有对面认真地看着她的埃尔梅罗。

立香抬起头，和他四目相对，紧抿的嘴唇终于开始翕张，干涩的声带终于开始震动，整个世界回归虚无。

这也许是自那个夜晚以来第一次如此认真地看着他的脸吧？

……说起来，到底是为什么会立下这样的赌约？真的只是不想让他继续点名找茬，还是在期冀着他能回头看一看她为了追随望尘莫及的繁星，正多么竭力向夜空伸出双手呢？

回忆就像狙击枪的子弹呼啸着刺进她的大脑，她不知道从前额汩汩流出的东西究竟是什么，冷冰冰的还是黏糊糊的，她根本没有心情去确认，甚至不知道自己究竟在回应什么。

她仿佛不是身处礼堂，而是回到了那个夜晚，回到那片眩目又炽热的镁光灯下，回到她自命不凡地向他开口说出“嘿”的那个瞬间。即使发生了这么多愉快或是不愉快的事，只要回想起那个夜晚，她就未曾后悔过。

真的从来没有后悔么？立香完全没听接下来爱德蒙和玛修的发言，沉闷着扪心自问。

时间又溯回到更遥远的过去，回到了她还会相信神明的时候，回到那些浸泡在火烈鸟色的余晖里的日子。那时的一切都是什么样的？她的大脑有点生锈，几乎想不起来，只记得大概是因为圣人不会犯错，所以她才拒绝继续相信神明。

无论如何，那一定是一段无论脑子一热做出什么后悔事，都会脱口而出自己是问心无愧的叛逆岁月——就算真的有后悔药，咽下去的那一刻也一定会后悔的。

那么，干脆最后任性一次，就算宇宙依然不站在自己这一侧又能如何，就算阳光依旧被挡得严严实实又能如何？

毕竟，在追逐太阳以前，就应该料到羽毛会被烧个精光才对。

那句话怎么说的来着，人间五十年，与下天之住人相比，可真是如梦又似幻般的绚烂啊。

然后呢？究竟是八咫乌坠入太阳，还是不死鸟在炎狱涅槃？

立香不敢再看其他方向，只好机械地望向礼堂第一排的那个空座——本该是空座的地方，却坐着另一个她，穿着黑色半袖衬衫的橘发女孩撑着下巴，不羁的坐姿与周遭的学术气息格格不入。

她多想看看另一个自己现在是什么样的表情——一定是很享受被万众瞩目的感觉吧。立香渴望能看的更清楚一点，便瞪大了眼，看着自己缓缓抬起头，然后站起身，微微一笑，伸出双臂，掌心贴合，发出象征终焉的掌声。

随即，寂静的世界开始爆炸，欢呼与喝彩间也许夹杂了一些不甘心的咒骂，随后又被更高声的祝贺淹没在人海里。

“……恭喜……”

温暖的触感从指尖开始蔓延，立香把视线扭向正前方愈发模糊的大光圈，摇曳的白光下忽然冒出黑色的泡点，随着礼堂的沸腾慢慢升腾而起，在她的世界里划成一条不可无视的长线。

——是啊，应该恭喜教授，得到这毫无悬念应该属于他的荣誉吧。

“恭喜你，藤丸。”

“啊……？”

立香又成了整个礼堂几乎所有女性嫉恨的焦点，而玛修在身后无奈地似笑非笑，爱德蒙的眼里全是幸灾乐祸。

“我说过吧，你有很多令人眼前一亮的想法。虽然现在想到了该怎么反驳你最后的那段论证，不过，既然比赛已经结束，再谈论这些也没有意义了。”最后，埃尔梅罗压低了音量，用只有他们之间能听得见的气声，遗憾地对她说，“我愿赌服输。”

“诶……？诶——？！！”

立香下意识抬手，才发现原来脸上的液体是早就溢出的、喜悦的泪水啊。

 

 

6

成为时钟塔辩论赛的新科冠军的喜悦显然不会退散得那么快，立香几乎把这件事的前因后果和梅芙念叨了一整周，听得她的耳朵都快磨出茧子。

最后，梅芙只好用“赢了比赛，输了人生”这种很有道理又没什么道理的话搪塞给立香，撕开面膜，开始看她新买的时尚杂志，自动把立香那些诸如大卫击败歌利亚之类文化人的慷慨陈词拉入黑名单。

埃尔梅罗是个守约的人，自那场辩论赛后，他在课堂上几乎再也没有点过立香的名，就连她交上去的报告，也只剩下平平无奇的字母评级。她似乎不再是上帝第二她第一的“the special one”，也不再是被教授青睐的天选之人。

可不知为何，少了埃尔梅罗的点名，立香莫名感到怅然若失，好似礼堂里矩阵灯的纯白凝成冰锥扎进了她的胸腔，硬生生在二尖瓣上开了个不大不小的空洞，疼得她茶不思饭不想，稀薄的灵魂跟着粘稠的血液一并从胸口喷发。

就连他们辩论赛期间偶然进行的WhatsApp的联系都断了，最近一条消息还是辩论赛当晚埃尔梅罗给她回复的“晚安”，距离现在已经过了42天。

这时候立香才意识到了梅芙的话简直是比地球绕着太阳转还真理的真理。

地球绕着太阳又转了多少个日夜，立香根本没去数，她自己都快要忙成卫星了，直到繁忙不再向她提供万有引力，她终能躺回公寓的席梦思上灵魂出窍。可当立香好不容易有精力打开steam、看见一排绿油油的圣诞大促时，她才后知后觉，圣诞节居然已经是眼睛一闭一睁的事。

冰箱上还贴着梅芙的留言「圣诞节我要回康诺特，照顾好自己哟❤」。而留言的时间已经是两天前的冬至日。

立香把留言丢掉，抱了一袋薯片躺在沙发上，达人秀的哄笑成了背景音。她正盯着手机上远比心跳频率缓慢的闪烁光标斟酌措辞，她敢肯定她写留学申请和毕业论文的时候都没有像今天这般绞尽脑汁，而她现在只是想发条消息问问埃尔梅罗这个圣诞节有没有时间。

在虚度了半小时的光阴后立香决定作罢，比起找两个月从未在课堂以外的地方说过话的人，立香还是决定把时间和金钱都交给日夜陪伴她的虚拟数据。可手机恰逢其时地震动起来，她吓得一松手，鼻尖被屏幕砸得通红。

当她看见发件人的那一刻，呼之欲出的F**k又被她咽回肚子。鼻梁骨火辣辣的痛，至少可以证明她没有梦游。发件人是埃尔梅罗，三行不到的信息概括起来也只有三个意思：有时间吗、有话想和她说、现在在她家楼下。但愿教授也不是在梦游，她想，光速收拾好自己就冲出公寓楼，却又在接近埃尔梅罗的车时闲庭信步，故作镇定地敲了敲他的车窗。

埃尔梅罗绅士地为立香打开车门：“上车吧，立香，外面冷。”

立香条件反射扣上安全带，她迟疑着该不该解开的时候，却发现埃尔梅罗发动了汽车。

“教授，您不是说有话和我说吗？”这葫芦里卖的什么药？

“你圣诞节有安排吗？”

“没有。”

“那先陪我去一个地方吧。”

要去哪——脱口而出的问题却在立香看见埃尔梅罗专注的侧脸归于沉寂，她只好默认他的请求，乖乖缩在副驾驶座上，任凭暖气和轻音乐催生她脑中的瞌睡虫。她不知不觉就阖了眼，乃至车什么时候停下来她都未知未觉。

立香是被轻微的压迫感弄醒的。她感觉不到晃动，只是有点喘不过气，才迷迷糊糊睁开眼，迷蒙的视线前方只有埃尔梅罗放大的脸和他一瞬间的错愕。

等她完全睁开眼时，才发现刚才的景象或许是睡梦中的幻觉，埃尔梅罗在她身旁正襟危坐泰然自若，只有指节贴着下唇不自然地摩擦。

立香大脑空白，环视四周，窗外早就不是伦敦密集的住宅森林，而是一望无垠的荒郊野岭，视线里唯一可见的建筑物是马路对面货仓似的沃尔玛。寒碜的景象令人冷汗直冒，立香顿时清醒，恍惚间什么骗财骗色先奸后杀之类的凶案把她脑海里最后一点美梦都吞噬殆尽。

“我要下车去买点东西，立香要一起来吗，还是说就待在车里？”

好吧，比起在这前不着村后不着店的鬼地方坐在可能马上就断了暖气的汽车里等死，还不如去超市里买点东西吃顿好的再说。只思考一秒不到，立香就乖乖跟着埃尔梅罗走进超市。

“立香，有什么要买的吗？”

“不……没什么，教授买自己想要的就好。”

直到立香第三次听到埃尔梅罗叫她的名字时，她才发觉今天从上车开始遍布全身的违和感是从何而来。埃尔梅罗从来没有直呼过她的名字，至少以前立香这个音节出现在他嘴里之前必然会带上藤丸。今天他既没有叫藤丸也没有叫女士，而是直截了当称呼“立香”，如同魔术师揭秘自己的秘密道具那般神圣又赤裸裸，仿佛要用人类原初的姿态面对她一样虔诚。

一上午这么大的信息量，恐怕交给天河二号处理都要宕机。

立香把目光放空在琳琅满目的促销标签中，寻思一上午既真实又不真实的不可思议，而身边的男人还在兴致高涨地研究他的购物清单，并反复拿起零食问她想不想吃。她忽然又被牛顿的苹果砸中，兀自在脑中导演了一出同居的恋人为了一起度过圣夜而出门采购，还特地跑到僻静的老家，只为了过一个温馨的二人世界的剧目。

不不不，这怎么可能！空想出生的瞬间就被立香扼杀，可心底又冒出一个声音，一副看热闹不嫌事大的语气对她说，这怎么不可能，现在的一切不正是按照她的剧本上演的吗？

她在心里大吼大叫，多么希冀能够把剧本撕碎，却又多么渴望继续饰演楚门。

 

 

7

她的生活不需要剧本，她也不是人生情景肥皂剧的主演。

时隔十个月后，立香再次回到了斯拉。上次来这里的一切她仍历历在目，却又让她感到恍如隔世。

阳光涌进客厅的落地窗，秋天的阳光也不过是比冬天的更有生机一点而已。立香倚在窗边，闭着眼，想像着上一个平安夜的午后在这里和埃尔梅罗接吻的画面，下午三点的金色阳光拥抱着她，空气里带了一丝令她安心的烟草味。她就像油画框里走出的弗丽嘉，而他是她的奥丁。

只不过现实比神话里的讴歌更加迂回曲折。她背过徒有颜色没有温度的阳光，平复着呼吸，抬起头质问他：“教授，您不是有话想和我说吗？把我带到这乡下来又不告诉我您的目的，您难道是想绑架我吗？”

埃尔梅罗却露出了她从未见过的坚定神色，每一个字都掷地有声：“立香，我爱你。”

告白出口时埃尔梅罗终于甩掉了心中的壁障。他从未如此痛恶自己的踌躇不定和深思熟虑，那些引以为傲的沉着冷静在面对立香时反而成了他的桎梏。他不否认，在初遇的那一夜，他被过去的繁复困扰，因此完全没有注意身边的立香，而后会冲动答应立香和他上床的请求也许只是啤酒眼作祟，可后来他才意识到啤酒眼根本无法解释他内心的空荡荡。

他无数次想要回溯时光，想要回到那个阳光明媚的午后竭力让她留下，可即便他的期望比无数再多一次，一切也都只是空洞得无以复加的想象。

他曾在每一个辗转反侧的夜里凝视她留下的橘色发圈，仿佛竭力在巨人的背影下寻找阳光。

呵，命运，你真是个容易出轨又容易回到正轨的贱货啊。

弄人的造化和他开了个无伤大雅的玩笑，挥挥衣袖带走了他所见过的最耀眼的夕阳，却又在漫长的极夜后再次把白昼和朝霞毫发无损地归还于他。他不准备再次见到暮色，于是他难得抛弃了他所有的沉着和踌躇，决定要抓住立香，决定像弥赛亚那样垄断太阳。

终于从埃尔梅罗这里得到了想要的答案，立香却感到了从未有过的心如止水。她抬头迎向他的目光，一瞬间，他仿佛触电，匆匆移开了视线。她缓慢又冷静地开口，仿佛只是在陈述一天有24小时一年有12个月那样寻常：“我可没有不知天高地厚到连自己几斤几两都不清楚的地步，所以，对不起，教授——”

在埃尔梅罗错愕的罅隙里，立香露出轻佻的微笑，带着胜利者的口吻向他宣告：“您愿意等我吗？”

——等待不死鸟的嬗变，等待或喜或悲的日子变成气泡，等待那些气泡连绵成剥离线，等待她的生活从过去的平凡剥离。

埃尔梅罗无奈地摇了摇头，又郑重其事地点了点头，把手覆在立香的手上，用温暖的力道无声地向她默许。这世界上没有什么事是习惯不了的，就连等待也一样，只不过每一次的等待都不尽相同，可唯有这一次，他终是看到了等待的意义，终是在灰黑色的世界里看见了闪耀着橙色光芒的奇迹，亦或是日常。

可即便是那之后的平安夜也并没有像他们预想的那样有什么盛大的庆祝或者是特定的活动，他们只不过是一起依偎在壁炉前看了一场圣诞快车，就像大晦日时一家人总会整整齐齐地坐在被炉里剥着蜜柑猜测胜者究竟是红是白一样。也许全世界的人民都喜欢在年末的时候抱团取暖吧，她想。

立香忽然想起自己似乎在过了中二的年龄后就几乎和所有的节日脱了轨。她并非喜欢清静的类型，只是因为难以找到兴趣相投的同伴，加上人挤人的参拜和拗口冗杂的初梦让她累觉不爱，久而久之为了逃避这些活动，她选择把现实中的节日扔进回收站，转而投入虚拟世界的狂欢中。

可偏偏在这时候，有一个同样把凑热闹的传统丢进时光碎片里的男人出现在她的生活里，把那些节日逐一还原到她的桌面上，告诉她这理应是她生活中不可摒弃的传统。

所以说现在该轮到我了，轮到我去找回他已经遗忘到九霄云外、很久没有庆祝过的东西了吧。她这么想着，把背影和回忆全都留给金穗色的阳光，在埃尔梅罗走进客厅的时候把她的惊喜放在他肉眼可见的桌上。

“生日快乐，韦伯~”

“明明只是生日罢了，没什么大不了的日子……不过还是谢谢你，立香。”

于是立香举起手机，在Instagram story里记录着她故意唱的不着调的生日歌，记录着埃尔梅罗许愿时温柔的表情，以及她亲手为他做的蛋糕。趁着她忙于切蛋糕时，埃尔梅罗找出两把钥匙，放在立香面前。

“大的那把是这里的钥匙，小的那把是我在德鲁伊街的公寓钥匙。如果可以的话，希望你能收下，当做是为我过生日的回礼。”

“可是明明过生日的是韦伯啊，为什么要给我送礼物呢？”

“没什么，我只是觉得这两间房子有点太空了，感觉需要一个……女主人。”埃尔梅罗不自然地清了清嗓子，“算了，当我什么也没说。”他的声音越来越小，最后索性往嘴里塞了一大块蛋糕，把还没说出口的想要说出口的都一并咽下去，用不自觉上扬的嘴角无声地夸耀着吃到立香亲手做的蛋糕是件多么幸福的事。

立香起初没有察觉到这句话中的异样，只是默默把钥匙收好，迫不及待地在短视频传完以后打上一段简练又直白的祝福。

「刚刚做了蛋糕！祝我的爱人今天生日快乐~」

当然，最后不会忘记附上几个表达爱意的emoji，并@了埃尔梅罗。

立香没有理会接下来的评论轰炸，只是切回首页，刚刷新就蹦出了今天的寿星发的动态。埃尔梅罗选的图是她亲手做的蛋糕，以及他偷拍的她做蛋糕时微笑的模样。她细看才发现那条动态和其他的不同，并不是好友可见或是自己可见，而是全部人可见。而下面只配了两句话：

「愿明年的今天还能和你一起。

愿每一年的今天都能和你一起。」

立香忽然想到刚才埃尔梅罗把钥匙交给她时说的那番话，浑身一颤，莫名觉得眼角有些湿润。

什么嘛，这个闷骚的笨蛋，哪有人会在过生日的时候许一辈子的愿望啊。


End file.
